Basic Knowledge
Things You Might Not Know *Join an Alliance - Depending on the alliance's level, daily rewards (i.e. gems, gumball pots, fragments, etc.) are given out depending on the total spending/activities of alliance members. Joining an alliance gives access to more gumballs, benefits from alliance missions and can help you understand the game better; as alliance members can provide helpful tips to completing mazes. *Spend your gems and coins wisely. They are harder to get when you are new to the game. *Participate in events when you can: Category:Events *There are Orange Orbs which are dragon balls. Collect all 7 to summon the divine dragon and make a wish (list of wishes here) *In the options menu, you can turn on the "Press and Hold Function" to open slates and pick up items by dragging instead of tapping *In the options menu, input Secret Order codes for many free prizes and you get the Spy gumball (some codes only work when you progress further in the game) *Click on things in the background of the main screen to get rewards. The appear randomly on daily basis. *The number of gems you can get is capped. *In the Ancient Arena maze, you can use summoned allies, and area effect spells to kill the audience members. They sometimes drop gems, gumball fragments, and food ingredients. *There are several random maze events. You can only give 3-4 items to the oriental shrine and machine altar SO choose carefully. *Relics - Area where you can plunder players' airship to gain airship parts, Ancient Relics, and coins. Be aware: you can be plundered, too. Consider not placing too may gumballs in mining until you are stronger to defend your mining relics and coins. Common Terms and Acronyms These abbreviations and terms are often used when talking about the game. Terminology used gumballs in mazes *Main - "with xxx as main" means with xxx selected. It stresses the fact that using xxx as Soul-Link is not enough for this or that particular purpose. *Team - "with xxx in team", means with xxx selected or used as Soul-Link. *Soul-Link - As you progress along the main story line, you will unlock the Soul-Links. Once unlocked, you can, upon entering a maze, select 1 or 2 other gumballs as Soul-Links. Soul-linked gumballs grant access to all or part of their exclusive skills (depending on the Gumball). *"Playing xxx" or "with xxx"- This is ambiguous. It should mean "with xxx selected" but it is also often used as meaning "in team". Tricks and inner workings of the game *S/L - save load (Quit the app and restart it. This re-rolls the placement of things in mazes and can be used retry a floor that went poorly) *S/L 30 - save load 30 (Quit the app and wait 30 minutes. This completely resets maze floors and the loot behind bosses. It can be useful when chasing hidden gumballs or dragon balls) *RNG - random number generator (some things in the game are purely random and luck can be SO cruel) Spells The power of the gumball effects the power of the spell casted. The higher your power stat, the more powerful your spell will be. For example, The electirc static field spell increases your power stat, so if you cast electric stactic field before using your PoE spell, you will increase the number of floors you go back in the maze. *POE - Portal of Earth is a spell, and is essentially used for many maze quests so your gumball team can return to previous floors *BoR - Blade of Ruin is a spell used to temporarily increase one's own Attack and disable the target's counterattack *AoE - "Area of Effect", used informally to designate any spell (targeted or not) that will affect non-targeted enemies. Miscellaneous Some of the game's translated terms might not be very clear *Ziotic enemies - living enemies, i.e. not undead, elemental, or mechanical *Spurting damage - area of effect damage on surrounding tiles. Range is listed in orthogonal units. It does not go diagonal. (Range 1 is plus-shaped, 2 is diamond-shaped, etc...) Gumball Combinations Here is a collection of gumball teams emerge which work well to very well together. Please explain how the teams work. {| "Free Warrior Minions" |- |Adventurer + Athena + X |- |X=Holy Warrior |- |or |- |X=Warrior